David McGimpsey
David McGimpsey (born January 28, 1962) is a Canadian poet,McGimpsey, David, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 7, 2012. humorist, and academic. Life Born and raised in Montreal, McGimpsey is one of Canada’s best comedic authors, The Ottawa Citizen called him “as funny as David Sedaris and more inventive.”Sitcom by David McGimpsey, Coach House Books, Web, Apr. 7, 2012. His poems and performances have garnered a wide readership and popular acclaim across North America. He is the author of the poetry collections: Hamburger Valley, California, Dogboy, Lardcake (ECW Press) and Sitcom (Coach House) as well as the award-winning critical study, Imagining Baseball: America's Pastime and Popular Culture (Indiana University Press). His book of short stories, Certifiable, was published with Insomniac Press (2004). His travel writings frequently appear in The Globe and Mail and he writes the "Sandwich of the Month" column for EnRoute magazine. His “unique, pop-acculturated poetry and fiction is indebted in equal parts to TV shows such as Hawaii Five-0 and Charlie’s Angels as well as Shakespearean tragedy and the Miltonic elegy”. The most recent book of essays published about McGimpsey’s work is Population Me: Essays on David McGimpsey. The collected essays (by acclaimed poets and scholars) "examine McGimpsey’s various positions on literary history, class, nationalism, humor, love, and aesthetics, all of which are often mutually imbricated in McGimpsey’s work.” McGimpsey teaches creative writing at Concordia University, and is a member of the rock band Puggy Hammer. Writing Nathalie Atkinson, The National Post: "Given that McGimpsey manages to do this while name-checking Gilligan's Island, Annabeth Gish, Mary Tyler Moore and the Fonz and keeping up the iambic pentameter, I say give this man the Leacock medal, already." The Washington Post: "McGimpsey displays erudition, clever insights and a knack for the wickedly funny wisecrack" Jacqueline, The Georgia Straight: "McGimpsey manages to dredge up every television reference you've ever forgotten, and spins them into a Hawaii Five-O libretto that's immune to limitations of form, content, or even just good taste. In fact, his poetic argument is that there's no such thing as good taste. His writing embraces the full range of cultural references at work in contemporary society, and blends them together without mercy." Publications Poetry *''Lardcake: Poems''. Toronto: ECW, 1996. *''Dogboy''. Toronto: ECW, 1998. *''Hamburger Valley California''. Toronto: ECW, 2001. *''Sitcom''. Toronto: Coach House, 2007. *''Li'l Bastard: 128 chubby sonnets''. Toronto: Coach House, 2011. *''Asbestos Heights''. Toronto: Coach House, 2015. Short fiction *''Certifiable''. Toronto: Insomniac Press, 2004. Non-fiction *''Imagining Baseball: America’s pastime and popular culture''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 2000. Edited *''Dingers: Contemporary baseball writing.'' Montréal: DC Books (Moosehead Anthology XI), 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Davi McGimpsey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 9, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Four Poems at Jacket *McGimpsey, David (6 poems) at Representative Poetry Online ;Prose *"10 Myths about Poets," Canada Writes, CBC *"Leonard Cohen’s Montreal and Beautiful Losers at Fifty," Montreal Review of Books, Fall 2016. ;Audio / video *YouTube, McGimpsey reading at Concordia with other acclaimed poet/professors ;Books *David McGimpsey at Amazon.com ;About *David McGimpsey at Coach House Books *Broken Pencil Biography. *Population Me: essays on David McGimpsey *Interview with David McGimpsey at Maisonneuve. Category:Living people Category:People from Montreal Category:Canadian comedy writers Category:1962 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Humorous poets Category:Canadian academics Category:Anglophone Quebec people